


The Point of the Matter

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 28 August 2006 for <a href="http://ladylark77.livejournal.com/profile">ladylark77</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Point of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylark/gifts).



> Written on 28 August 2006 for [ladylark77](http://ladylark77.livejournal.com/profile).

"So, why are you really here, Harry? I know that dragons aren't your favorite thing."

"I, uh, I just wanted to get away for a bit. People are sort of, well, it's hard to be alone at home just now."

"It seems to me like a powerful wizard who doesn't much care for dragons and wants to be alone might find loads of other places to go than a dragon preserve."

"Look, if I'm intruding—"

"Of course you're not."

"Oh. It just seemed like—"

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"I've got pretty good at gauging the dragons' moods."

"That's . . . that's great, Charlie, but what does that have to do with—"

"I'm also pretty good at telling what people are feeling."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so why don't you cut the crap and tell me you fancy me. I've been hard for you since before our ride."

"Charlie."

"What? Too direct? Or is it that I wasn't direct enough? Here, let me fix tha—"

~*~

"You, uh, you had a good point, before."

"Give me a minute, and I'll have one again, Harry."


End file.
